cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Pictures
This page contains a collection of images from every session of Cowboy Bebop plus the feature movie. All images are categorized by Session. Asteroid Blues Image:1 Title.png|Asteroid Blues. Image:1 JetCook.png|Yo, dinners' ready. Image:1 RedEveVision2.png|Bloody Mary goggles. Image:1 DrugDeal.png|I only have beer. Image:1 Bloody.png|Adios, Space Cowboy. Image:1 JetCook2.png|Bell peppers and beef. Stray Dog Strut Image:2 Title.png|Stray Dog Strut Image:2 Bathroom.png|Pet thief on the lamb. Image:2 Doctor.png|Say Doc, do you got anything for me? Image:2 Hakim.png|WANTED: Abdul Hakim. Image:2 Bebopwater.png|The Bebop performs a water landing. Image:2 Scientists.png|Seems that way. Image:2 Wrongguy.png|You've got the wrong guy! Image:2 Ein2.png|Woof woof! Image:2 Dogwalk.png|Famous bounty hunter and dog walker. Image:2 Dogs.png|What you're looking for is right here! Image:2 EinDrive.png|Does he have a license? Image:2 SwordfishBrake.png|Spike rescues Ein. Honky Tonk Women Image:3 Title.png|Honky Tonk Woman. Image:3 Casino 2.png|Gordon's Casino. Image:3 Spike 3.png|Spike enjoys the view. Image:3 SpikeRoundhouse.png|Spike roundhouse kicks some thugs. Image:3 HitchingaRide.png|See Spike? That's how you find your dream girl. Image:3 Bebop.png|The wilds are calling me! You can't keep me locked up! Image:3 ComputerPokerChip.png|It can decrypt and unlock virtually any security code, but the catch is the program itself is encoded. Image:LimAni 2.png|Who'd suspect a humble poker chip? Gateway Shuffle Image:4 title.png|Gateway Shuffle. Image:Restaurant Wide.png|The house specialty is Ganymede Sea Rat. Image:Faye stranded.png|Faye needs some road-side assistance. Image:SW Hologram.png|We are the Space Warriors! Image:4 Jet side thinking.png|What's this all about, Bob? Image:SW File 1.png|The Space Warriors. Image:Faye tied up.png|You know what they say, cowboy: Easy come, easy go. Image:4 JetSpike.png|Where did the bounty go? Image:4 Spike CocaCola.png|I got product placement in my eye! Image:Chief Minister Command Center.png|The ISSP Chief Minister. Image:Monkey Business Virus.png|The Monkey Business Virus. Image:Redtail targets on screen.png|Multiple warheads incoming. Image:Twinkle Maria Singing 2.png|Twinkle Maria Murdock. Bob.png|Bob and his literature Ballad of Fallen Angels Image:5 Title.png|Sympathy for the Devil Image:5 Truce.png|A truce between the Red Dragon and the White Tiger. Image:5 Mao.png|Mao Yenrai. Image:5 Faye3.png|Faye at the opera. Image:5 EarlyEdDraft.png|A scrapped early draft of Edward. Image:5 AnnieShop.png|Annie's newsstand. Image:5 Annie.png|Annie. Image:5 Spike.png|I have a debt to pay off. Image:5 Vicious.png|Allow me to introduce myself. Image:5 ViciousSpike.png|The same blood runs through both of us. Image:5 Julia2.png|Julia, from a dream. Pippu Cola.png|More product placement! Sympathy for the Devil Image:6 Title.png|Sympathy for the Devil Image:6 Wen1.png|Wen has the blues. Image:6 SpikeTrail.png|Spike on the job. Image:6 AstralGateCrash.png|The Earth Astral Gate Crash. Image:6 Devil.png|Allow me to introduce myself. Image:6 Bang.png|Bang. Heavy Metal Queen Waltz for Venus Image:8 Title.png|Waltz for Venus Image:8 Bounties2.png|Thanks for the payoff. Image:8 Rocco1.png|Rocco has some smooth moves. Image:8 Rocco'sShuttle.png|Stella Bonnaro's shuttle Image:8 SpikeRocco2.png|Did you see me? I was fluid like water. Jamming with Edward Image:9 Title.png|Jamming with Edward. Image:9 MPU1.png|Here. Nobody here. Always alone. Image:9 Carvings.jpg|The mysterious land carvings. Image:9 Jet Investigates.jpg|They're Piyokos! Image:9 Ed Hack Bebop.jpg|Ein wants to check his e-mail. Image:9 SatelliteBrain.png|A voice? Inside Ed's head? Inside the system! Image:9 Useless.jpg|Jet takes a smoke break. Image:9 FayeJetSpike.png|Who is this kid, anyway? Image:9 Edward.png|It's Edward. Image:9 Bebop Remote.jpg|Not coming for Ed, Ooh la la! Image:9 EdFlyBebop2.png|Promise! Promise! Ganymede Elegy Image:10 Title.png|Ganymede Elegy. Image:10 Jetwatch.png|Time never stands still. Image:10 RhintCelonias.png|WANTED: Rhint Celonias. Image:10 Standdown.png|I wanted to make my own decisions, even if they were terrible mistakes. Image:10 Jet1.png|I'm the Black Dog, and when I bite I don't let go. Hammer Head Seite.png|Jet on the hunt Hammer Head oben.png|Jet on the hunt Hammer Head Harpune.png|Ready to fire Hammer Head gelandet.png|Hammer Head landed Hammer Head im Wasser.png|Hammer Head swimming Toys in the Attic Navigationsterminal.png|Navigational Console Navigationsterminal 2.png|Navigational Console Navigationsterminal 3.png|Navigational Console Navigationsterminal 4.png|Spike using the navigational console Jupiter Jazz (Part 1) Image:12 Title.png|Jupiter Jazz (Part 1) Image:12 Van3.png|Remember Vicious: A snake cannot eat a dragon. Image:12 BlueCrow.png|Mr. Saxophone Man. Image:12 Glasses2.png|You don't even know what Vicious is! Image:12 SpikeShot.png|Bang. Image:12 Shower.png|You're a woman? Which are you? Titan.png|Saturn and its moon Titan Jupiter Jazz (Part 2) Image:13 Title.png|Jupiter Jazz (Part 2). Image:13 Faye2.png|Faye at Gren's apartment. Image:13 GrenVicious2.png|Gren and Vicious during Titan War. Image:13 Jet1.png|Jet on Callisto. Image:13 ViciousGren.png|Gren and Vicious standoff. Image:13 GrenSpike.png|Spike helps Gren into his MONO Ship. Bohemian Rhapsody Image:14 Title.png|Bohemian Rhapsody. Image:HexPlayingChess.png|An old Hex playing chess. Image:Hexchesschampion.png|Hex wins the Chess tournament. Image:Hexgatecorp2.png|Hex joins the Gate Corporation. Image:Hexreallyhappy.png|Let's have lunch first! Image:Edhappy.png|Ed is playing with Hex right now. Image:14 Faye2.png|You've been playing...still? Image:Hexandbird.png|Hex with his bird. My Funny Valentine Black Dog Serenade Fad.png|Fad, Jet's former ISSP partner Jets Quartier 1.png|Jet's Quarters 1 Jets Quartier 2.png|Jet's Quarters 2 Mushroom Samba Speak Like a Child Wild Horses Pierrot Le Fou Boogie-Woogie Feng-Shui Brücke.png|Bridge Radar.png|Radar Cowboy Funk Brain Scratch Hard Luck Woman The Real Folk Blues (Part 1) The Real Folk Blues (Part 2) Cowboy Bebop: Knocking on Heaven's Door Deutsche Bahn.png|Train Station Gina Motors.png|News report with the truck Vincent stole Alva + Colawerbung.png|Alva Coca Cola-Flaschen.png|The three old men playing cards and drinking cola Mac G11.png|Police office WcDonalds.png|WcDonald's Ad Brücke 2.png|Spike and Jet on the Bridge Coca Cola Wrbng.png|Café with Coca-Cola marquee Category:Content